Fahrgrave
Fahrgrave (Fahr: Fahrbelenveer), officially the Republic of Fahrgrave (Fahr: Elvereen eft Fahrbelenveer) is a semi-presidential parliamentary republic in southern Damalias. It possesses several overseas territories, most notably Fandorn. Fahrgrave, while a relatively young country which only came to exist during the Baratonian Schism, has found itself a rather important role in the international community, having fought in two World Wars, being a member of the , the Vataf Alliance, the Central Trade Union of Powers and the Baratonian Trade League. Following decades of nationalism and unrest in Baraton, the Baratonian Schism occurred, causing a drift between the major regions of Baraton. Headed primarily by Avgrov and Tavra in 1873, Fahrgrave joined the rebellion in 1875. Fahrgrave formally became independent in 1878, with the final collapse of Baraton. Fahrgrave was initially established as a democratic republic, but over the years the country transitioned into its own form of democracy, with a chancellor and a Senate. Fahrgrave was a founding member of the Baraton Alliance and the Baratonian Trade League after World War II. After the Avgrovan-Fahrgravean split, the Baraton alliance was replaced by the Vataf Alliance. Following the Soviet-Avgrovan split and the end of the Cold War in Damalias, Fahrgrave was among the first to re-establish relations with Avgrov. Fahrgrave has become a stable and peaceful country in the 21st century. In Damalias, Fahrgrave is the 2nd most popular country as a tourist destination in Damalias, only beat by its own administrative puppet, Fandorn. Recently, Fahrgrave found friends with Alurin-Dertabin and Tanachaki. History Baratonian Schism In 1873, when the Baratonian Schism fired off, Fahrgrave at first remained a loyal part of Baraton but refused to send troops to the crown to fight Avgrov and Tavra, instead allowing them to ravage Baratonian lands and fight for their independence. By 1875, nationalism in Fahrgrave had risen so high that Fahrgrave joined Avgrov and Tavra in the schism, followed by Aclana, Scena and Pavion, collectively known as the Kalans. All four nations were suppported by Avgrov and Tavra in gaining independence, and by 1878 they had also become independent, like several other nations which revolted against Baraton. Baraton had completely fallen apart by 1878, with some territory claimed by Valkalonian successors Teurin and Avrenburg. Fahrgrave became a republic after the war, electing a chancellor every four to eight years. They signed treaties with Avgrov and Tavra for peace. However, the schism wasn't over yet, in 1780, Fahrgrave went to war with Avrun and Bravgau, and in 1883, Evalonia declared independence from Fahrgrave. While Fahrgrave lost the war and a large portion of its territory to Evalonia, with the annexed territories of Avrun and Bravgau, Fahrgrave remained in decent size. Between the Wars Following the Baratonian Schism, Fahrgrave went into isolation, only retaining their alliances with Tavra and Avgrov. Fahrgrave mostly started to work on itself, reconstructing large portions of the country as well as restructuring the government. As a result of the change, the Fahrgravean Senate holds more power than the chancellor. When the Kalan Crisis occurred, Fahrgrave voiced their disapproval of Pavion's actions and said they legally supported Aclana and Scena. Joined by Tavra and Avgrov, Pavion soon began to back down, but refused to retreat until met by Avgrovan troops that intervened in the country. After the Kalan crisis but before World War I, Fahrgrave signed a a treaty with Evalonia as a result of them becoming independent. For the brief period between the Kalan crisis and World War I, Fahrgrave became isolationist yet again. The First World War When delivered their ultimatum to , only few nations objected, including Fahrgrave. Fahrgrave thought the treaty was biased, having never trusted the Austro-Hungarians to begin with. So when Austria-Hungary did declare war on Serbia, it didn't come as a surprise to Fahrgrave. While Fahrgrave initially did voice support for Serbia, and still did, Fahrgrave wouldn't get involved militarily, having dealt with intervention before and judging they'd have to do it. Fahrgrave became an immense supporter of the , and when the conflict found its way to Damalias, specifically Avgrov and Arkasia, Fahrgrave opted to support both countries with supplies. In 1916, the Fahrgravean Senate held a vote to join the war, but with a slight majority, the country stayed out of the war, and the Senate was not allowed to vote on it again until five years had passed. However, secret volunteer groups were assembled and sent to Avgrov to aid in the war, as well as military supplies, most notably guns. With Fahrgravean troops directly present in Avgrov, they directly witnessed the Naval Bombing of Avgrov of 1917. Thousands of Avgrovan citizens were killed in the bombardment, as well as several dozen Fahrgravean citizens and citizens of other countries. As a result of the naval bombardment, the Fahrgravean Senate held an emergency session during the night of the Fifth of April, 1917. The session had continued until the morning, when Fahrgrave found itself under permission to declare war against the with a stunning majority of 83%. Fahrgrave then officially joined the war on the Entente side, becoming a member of the coalition against the Central Powers. Fahrgrave eventually found itself among the victors of World War I, and were among the nations to dictate the peace treaty against the Central Powers, albeit only in Damalias. Fahrgrave demanded payment for the destruction caused by the Central Powers, heavily citing the naval bombardment of Avgrov one year prior. The Central Powers were in no position to provide payment, but could not reject the peace demands either, and as a result, the Central Powers progressively became weaker, paying off their debt to the victorious countries. Interwar Period Following the Great War, many Fahrgraveans found themselves unemployed as a result of the mass discharge of military forces in the aftermath of the war. Most of these eventually found themselves doing an underwage job in the industry. This was the result of the suspended conscription after the Great War. The lack of work had a huge impact on the organised crime of Fahrgrave and kickstarted the mafia. The first organised mafia was the Marini crime family, led by Lucién Marini, which is still active to this day. However, not everything was bad, as despite the lack of jobs, the Fahrgravean economy was established as one of the strongest of Damalias, only being beaten by the colonial powers at the time. Fahrgrave also saw mass modernisation, as the government recognised that Fahrgrave fared poorly during the Great War. This led to massive updates to the military, with the designing of tanks, better guns and planes happening on large scale. Category:Nations Category:Articles by Nicktc